Linkin Park
Linkin Park is the official channel of the Linkin Park band uploads music videos by them. History Early years (1996–2000) Linkin Park was founded by three high school friends: Mike Shinoda, Rob Bourdon, and Brad Delson. The three attended Agoura High School in Agoura Hills, California, a suburb of Los Angeles. After graduating from high school, the three began to take their musical interests more seriously, recruiting Joe Hahn, Dave "Phoenix" Farrell, and Mark Wakefield to perform in their band, Xero. Though limited in resources, the band began recording and producing songs within Shinoda’s makeshift bedroom studio in 1996, resulting in a four-track demo tape, entitled Xero.1819 Tensions and frustration within the band grew however after they failed to land a record deal. The lack of success and stalemate in progress prompted Wakefield, at that time the band's vocalist, to leave the band in search of other projects. Farrell also left to tour with Tasty Snax, a Christian punk and Ska band. After spending a considerable time searching for Wakefield's replacement, Xero recruited Arizona vocalist, Chester Bennington, who was recommended by Jeff Blue, the vice president of Zomba Music in March 1999.2223 Bennington, formerly of a post-grungeband by the name of Grey Daze, became a standout among applicants because of the dynamic in his singing style.18 The band then agreed on changing its name from Xero to Hybrid Theory; the newborn vocal chemistry between Shinoda and Bennington helped revive the band, inciting them to work on new material.18 In 1999 the band released a self-titled extended play, which they circulated across internet chat-rooms and forums with the help of an online 'street team'.The band’s renaissance culminated with a change in name; from Hybrid Theory, the band once again changed its name, this time to Linkin Park, a play on and homage to Santa Monica’s Lincoln Park.18 The band initially wanted to utilize the name "Lincoln Park", however they changed it to "Linkin" to acquire the internet domain "linkinpark.com". However, despite these changes, the band still struggled to sign a record deal. After facing numerous rejections from several major record labels, Linkin Park turned to Jeff Blue for additional help. After failing to catchWarner Bros. Records on three previous reviews, Jeff Blue, now the vice president of Warner Bros. Records, helped the band sign a deal with the company in 1999. The band released its breakthrough album, Hybrid Theory, the following year. Hybird Theory and Reanimation(2000-2002) Meteora(2002-2004) Side Projects(2004-2006) Minutes to Midnight(2006-2008) A Thousand Suns(2008-2011) Living Things and Recharged(2011-2013) The Hunting Party(2013-2015) Seventh Studio Album(2015-Present) Charity Musical Style and Influences Legacy and Influence Band Members Discography Albums Studio Albums *Hybird Theory *Meteora *Minutes to Midnight *A Thousand Suns *Living Things *The Hunting Party Live Albums #Live in Texas #Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes #A Thousand Suns+ #Living Things+ #The Hunting Party: Live from Mexico Compilation Albums *A Decade Underground *Studio Collection 2000-2012 Remix Albums *Reanimation *Recharged Soundtrack Albums #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Score FEATURING STEVE JABLONSKY #8 Bit Rebellion #Mall: Music from the Motion Picture FEATURING ALEC PURO Extended Plays *Hybird Theory *In the End: Live and Rare *Collision Course FEATURING J-Z *iTunes Live from SoHo *Songs from the Underground *2011 North American Tour *A Thousand Suns: Puerta de Alcala *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Stagelight Demos *A Light that Never Comes REMIXES/FEATURING STEVE AOKI LP Underground Extended Plays Singles As Lead Artist As Featured Artist Promotional Singles Other Charted Songs Other Appearances Video Albums Music Videos Lyrics Videos See Also References Literature External Links Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views